


Covert Affairs

by pinkmoonblossom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmoonblossom/pseuds/pinkmoonblossom
Summary: Hajime’s still trying to get used to this new side of their relationship. Mutually, they decide to keep it a secret for now, not wanting to share with even their closest friends or teammates. Sneaking around after graduation should be a breeze, but all bets are off while still in high school.Tooru and Hajime manage to get through the rest of their final year with no flashy exposé (except for the near miss that one time); but what happens when Oikawa slips up during a video chat with their two best friends? Will they be found out for real this time?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Iwaoi Server Valentine Exchange 2021





	Covert Affairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyscapes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyscapes/gifts).



Early December, a month and a few days have gone by since their loss to Karasuno. With no more tournaments on the horizon, volleyball practice is no longer mandatory for the third years on the team. In fact, Coach Irihata urges those planning on going to college to place their focus back on academics and studying. But no one can tell Oikawa, when enough is enough. When to call it quits, and hit the books. Not even Iwaizumi.

Iwa knows better than to interfere with his best friend’s regular practice time, but he won’t hesitate to step in and pull the stubborn teen off the court when he’s going into overtime, dragging him to the locker rooms, tight grip on his sweat soaked t-shirt. So when he finds Oikawa still practicing in the gym, hours after everyone has left, the clock reading quarter to 7 on a Friday night, Iwa does just that - knocking down the ball currently in his hands, and yanking him towards the showers.

All ready with Oikawa’s towel and shampoo in tow, he shoves him into a stall, saying, “you shower, and I’ll clean up the gym. And you’d better be dressed and out of there by the time I’m finished here,” Iwa growls out.

Oikawa yelps at the rough treatment, but responds with a “yes, sir!” and a small salute as Iwa walks back to the gym to gather up the balls spread all across the floor. Iwaizumi makes quick work of it, rolling the ball carts into the storage closet, and shutting the door just as Oikawa emerges from the club room, hair still damp and unstyled. He knows from seeing the ferocity of Oikawa’s serve drills earlier, that his best friend is stressed out, he can only guess what about though. The state of his chestnut locks, another clue.

What Iwa doesn’t know is why Oikawa’s so damn anxious. Future plans and current feelings all muddled up inside his brain. The two are still as close as ever, but since their elimination from the qualifiers, their focuses have been a bit different than usual. Iwaizumi is buckling down on his studies and continuing to keep his grades up, while Oikawa is no less concentrating on school but has kept up consistently with volleyball workouts almost at a college level of intensity. 

But Oikawa isn’t going to university, he doesn’t have that stress like Iwaizumi does, no his comes in a much different form. His plans following graduation are to go professional, make a name for himself in the V league. Iwaizumi already knows this, having discussed it shortly after Oikawa met with Jose Blanco for advice, deciding shortly thereafter that he wanted to learn as much as he could from the man. 

Iwaizumi gets distracted staring at Oikawa’s unruly hair, stuck wondering what’s going on inside that pretty boy's head. He doesn’t even register his name being called or anything that was said after, until Oikawa has to repeat it, “Iwa-chan! Are you ignoring me? You’re looking right at me?” a slight grumble in his voice. 

“Umm..what? No, sorry. What did you say?” Iwa says trying to recover from his daze.

“I asked if I was still allowed to come over tonight,” Oikawa responds looking a little shy.

Unsure of his best friend’s behavior, Iwaizumi gives him a dumbfounded glare, asking back, “don’t you usually come over on Friday nights?”

Oikawa, rubbing the back of his neck while breaking eye contact, replies, “well, yeah I guess so. I didn’t know if you maybe had other plans or something.”

“Don’t be stupid! When have I ever made other plans? Friday nights are our night,” Iwa says with an assuring tone, wrapping an arm around Oikawa’s back to lead him out of the gym. “Come on, now. Let’s go home!”

He initially tenses at the familiar contact, for reasons he doesn’t understand, but then Oikawa relaxes into Iwa’s strong arm, silently wishing he’d hold him like this forever. Once they’ve made it outside, he locks up like the great captain he is, begrudgingly leaving his best friend’s warmth. They start their short walk home, side by side, Oikawa wanting so badly to reach out and grasp Iwa’s calloused palm to hold it in his own. Interlock their fingers and clutch on tightly.

“A penny for your thoughts?” Iwa’s soft voice snapping him back to reality.

“Huh? Oh, it’s nothing. Just trying to remember which exams I need to study for tonight,” a light tone filling Oikawa’s voice.

“Studying?” a chuckle fills the air, “we’re not studying! Tonight is our time for some rest and relaxation. And I already have the movie picked out, so no complaining,” Iwa says, looking fondly at Oikawa, who’s still somewhat distracted.

“Awww, Iwa-chan! You got to pick the movie last time!” Oikawa whines.

“You don’t even know what movie I’ve picked yet, and you’re already protesting.” Iwaizumi knew bringing up what he’d planned for the night would get Oikawa out of his head, now if can only keep him out of it and focused on calming down.

“But-” Oikawa starts to whine again, until he looks over at the serious look now gracing Iwa’s face, having changed at his outburst. He says instead, “fine, fine, at least tell me what you picked then. As long as it’s not Godzilla, I don’t actually care.”

Chuckling again, at Oikawa’s quick shift in attitude, he replies, “No, I picked one of your favorites, ‘The Empire Strikes Back’.”

Feeling a sudden sense of gratitude, for everything his best friend does for him without him even asking, Oikawa softly smiles at Iwa saying, “thank you, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi blushes at his words, deciding if Oikawa points it out, he’ll just blame it on the chilly weather, but he doesn’t and they continue the journey home in silence.

Arriving at the Iwaizumi home, they enter quickly, removing their tennis shoes and jackets at the door. While Oikawa had changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt following practice, Iwa is still in his school uniform, though now appearing more disheveled than usual. As soon as they enter his room, Iwa is stripping off the offending clothing and then walks back into the hall with a change of clothes, saying, “I’m just gonna go shower real quick,” not needing to tell his best friend to make himself at home.

Oikawa decides to get comfortable in Iwa’s bed, loving the softness of his comforter and the smell that is uniquely Hajime; but not before switching out the pants he has on for his favorite pair of Iwa’s that he wears nearly every time he stays the night. They’re worn and old, with holes in some spots but the sweatpants are just so comfortable for him, and tonight he wants that sense of contentment. Especially after such a grueling week of school and workouts; studying and practice have been taking a lot out of him lately, his tired body more than ready for a quiet night in.

By the time Iwa returns from the bathroom, freshly showered in just his boxers and sweatpants, he finds Oikawa already snuggled up in his bed. Asleep, no less. And he looks so peaceful, long lashes fluttering on his smooth cheeks, small noises but not quite words escaping from his mouth. Iwa thinks for a passing second that he should let Oikawa sleep, knowing well he never gets enough as it is, but then he hears something unexpected fall from his lips.

Had he not been so close, gazing at Oikawa, he’d have never heard the quiet “Hajime,” still not sure he isn’t hearing things. Again, he hears his name, but this time paired with “I … you,” the middle part of his mumble unintelligible. 

He guesses that maybe Oikawa isn’t really asleep. Iwa hates to wake him if he truly is, but also hearing his given name overrides that fact; so he reluctantly nudges Oikawa and says, “did you call my name, Tooru?” using his familiar name. The name he rarely uses, and even still, only uses when it’s just them, alone.

"Hmm...what?" Tooru replies sleepily, rubbing at his eyes. "You're done?" his stare finding Hajime’s broad chest still a bit damp, causing his stomach to fill with butterflies. "Sorry, I must have passed out as soon as I got comfy," he ends, attempting to play it cool and drag his eyes up to Hajime's face.

"It's okay, you don’t have to apologize for sleeping. If you want we can skip the movie and just cuddle tonight instead.” Hajime says gently.

“No, no, I still want to watch it,” Tooru responds, sitting up in the bed, “I’m still open to cuddling though,” a smirk crossing his face, as he pulls the covers back as a welcome for Hajime to join him.

He’s still trying to get used to this new side of their relationship. They decided after their confession they would keep it a secret for now, not wanting to share with even their closest friends or teammates. With the pressure of the qualifiers, at the time, Tooru and Hajime didn’t need any added stressors. So in public, at school, they were still just two very close best friends, but behind closed doors they were even closer boyfriends.

Hajime looks back at Tooru, a smile on his face, replying, “how did I know you’d say that?” and then climbs into the bed dragging the covers back over them. He’d already set up the movie to play that morning, so grabbing the remote from his nightstand, he powers on his tv and presses play. As the opening credits roll, the two get comfortable, Hajime re-arranging the pillows behind him, with Tooru laying his head against his bare chest once he settles in.

About a third of the way through the movie, Tooru mentions being thirsty and hungry. Much to his dismay, not wanting to leave the warmth of his boyfriend, Hajime gets up to retrieve some water bottles from the kitchen. Inside the fridge he also finds some dumplings his mom must have made for them tonight; he doesn’t mind eating them cold, and neither does Tooru so he heads back to the room with their refreshments in hand.

He sets the waters down on the bed, and hands the container to Tooru for him to open while he reclines back in bed again. Finding the remote to resume the movie, they dig into their meager meal and continue watching Luke, Leia and Han battle to save the galaxy. Tooru comments, “these dumplings are so delicious, you’ll have to thank Okaa-san for me, Hajime.”

Hajime smiles and says, “I will,” as they finish the rest of their food, he then moves the empty bowl to the nightstand.

Content with bellies full, Hajime slides down further into the covers while Tooru snuggles back into his warm chest. They’ve both seen this film numerous times, so when Tooru closes his eyes to just listen, Hajime observes and smiles warmly, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. It’s not long before the two are fast asleep wrapped in each other’s arms, the ending credits playing in the background.


End file.
